Sevarra Amell
"We're Grey Wardens. We protect. It's what we do." Sevarra Amell-Arainai (b. 9:11 Dragon) is a former Circle mage, The Hero of Ferelden, former Grey Warden and part-time freedom fighter. (Warning: Everything is a WIP!) Overview Physical Appearance Very pale skin, grey eyes, jet black hair, 5ft 1in tall, not very muscular. Personality Empathetic, soft-spoken, merciful, clever, studious, playful. If she can win a situation by way of diplomacy or trickery, she will gladly take that route before resorting to violence. That being said, nothing is off the table if people she cares about, or innocents, are threatened. 'Talents and Skills' Sevarra was found to be quite skilled with both cold-based and restorative magics during her time in the Circle of Magi. She has an unfortunate case of pyrophobia due to a childhood trauma and refuses to use any sort of fire-based spell. While not common knowledge, she did pick up a trick from her time with Morrigan and can shapeshift into a couple of animal forms. She also is an avid gardener, herbalist and skilled at alchemy. Biography History Sevarra was born in the city of Amaranthine sometime during 9:11 Dragon to a runaway daughter of the Amell family hailing from the Free Marches. Her father's identity is unknown. Her mother was slain in a confrontation with Templars while trying to protect an apostate mage. Young Sevarra remained in the care of the city's orphanage until her magical abilities surfaced at age 5, after which she was taken to the Circle of Magi at Kinloch Hold. She arrived at the Circle about the same time as a young boy called Jowan and the pair quickly became friends and adopted each other as siblings. Both were gifted magically and were assigned to advanced study at an early age. It was under the tutelage of Enchanter Alara, and then later First Enchanter Irving, that she blossomed. She underwent and survived the Harrowing, being noted for it being one of the quickest ones on record. In-game * Hid Jowan and Lily's plan to escape the Circle, hoping to somehow save/spare their lives * During the work to recruit Shale, things went south with the Desire demon called "Kitty" and the young girl it possessed perished. * Spared Zevran following his failed assassination attempt * First Enchanter Irving and surviving Circle mages saved * Redcliffe Village defended, got aid from the Circle of Magi so that no blood sacrifice was needed, Desire demon defeated, Connor rescued * Arranged for Jowan's escape from Redcliffe Castle * Put an end to the demon-controlled corpse of Sophia Dryden and killed Warden Avernus for his crimes * Saved both the Dalish clan and the Werewolves, but at the cost of Keeper Zathrian's life * Paragon Branka slain, Anvil of the Void destroyed, Bhelen crowned king * Fell madly in love with Zevran * Took great pleasure in ending the lives of Kolgrim and Revered Father Eirik, leaving the Sacred Ashes untainted * Killed Taliesen when confronted by him in Denerim, freeing Zevran from the Crows. Zevran proposed several days later, she accepted. * During her attempt to rescue Queen Anora, Sevarra was betrayed and captured. She was tortured during her stay in Fort Drakon. * Following her rescue, the Landsmeet began. Rage over her stay in Fort Drakon colored the Warden's perspective. Her arguments failed to sway the nobility and an all-out brawl took place between her forces and Loghain's men. In hopes of preventing more bloodshed, a duel was proposed to settle the matter. Alistair volunteered as her champion and defeated Loghain soundly. He executed the regent and accepted the crown. * Convinced Alistair to do the Dark Ritual, Archdemon was slain, he became king. She returned to the Grey Warden ranks with Zevran. * Became Ferelden's Commander of the Grey and Arlessa of Amaranthine (this being her place of birth, it amused her greatly, at first). * Nathaniel, Sigrun, Oghren, Ser Gilmore, Velanna, and Anders join the Grey Warden ranks. Justice in a Corpse Costume becomes team's second mascot. * The Architect and The Mother slain * City of Amaranthine defended * Grumblings against the arling's first Grey Warden arlessa fall silent following the "suicide" of Bann Esmerelle Post-game Upon completion of repairs to Amaranthine, city-wide celebrations were held. Zevran and Sevarra exchanged marriage vows in the newly restored Chantry of Our Lady Redeemer. The reception that followed was infamous for the "naked drunken dwarf running through the streets" incident. Oghren had no comment upon sobering up. Several years after the events in DA:A, Sevarra stepped down as Arlessa of Amaranthine. Leaving the Vigil to be overseen by her Warden-Constable, she completed several more-secret-than-usual missions as a Grey Warden. The final mission left a particularly bad taste in her mouth, causing her to flee to Antiva with Zevran to start a new chapter in life. Upon arrival in Antiva, the couple wasted no time in waging a covert war on the Crows and various slaver groups. Eventually, the Taint's negative effects began to accumulate, bringing the mage daily pain and fears of worse things to come. Abandoning their war for a time, they began the search for a cure to the Taint. While a cure was found in the lands far to the west, not located on maps in most of Thedas, it nearly killed her. The year spent in recovery forced her to realize that while she was no longer dying from the Taint, she also no longer had any of the abilities it had once granted her. Her newfound human fragility was a bitter pill to swallow. Once fully recuperated, they resumed their war in earnest, landing a heavy blow by killing a pair of grandmaster Crows who refused to see reason. Shortly after that victory, she discovered she was with child. They fled to a quieter province for a time and welcomed the arrival of their son, Alonzo. Two years later, Zevran rescued a young mage, Marisol, from the ranks of the Crows' "recruits." They raised her as their own. Relationships Jowan- best friend/adoptive brother. Things became complicated after his deception with blood magic during the attempted escape from the Circle. Spared his life and arranged for his escape from Redcliffe so that he could seek his own path. Alistair- Good friend and fellow surviving Grey Warden. Sees him as a brother more than anything after spending enough time together. Morrigan- A "sister from another mister," even if they don't always see eye to eye. Enjoys "talking shop" about magic with her. Zevran- Love at first sight, but caution kept her from acting on it for quite a while. Eventually, his charms, good humor, and loyalty overcame her fears regarding him. They went on to marry and have a son. Fang- mabari war hound and first ever pet. 4-legged best friend. Alonzo- Firstborn son of Sevarra and Zevran. Marisol- Adopted daughter, rescued at a young age from the ranks of the Crows' child recruits. Miscellaneous Likes: * Gardening. Often grows a portion of her own supplies for potions, poultices, and tinctures. Has been known to stop at random when outdoors to collect seeds from a specimen she wants to study or grow more of. * Reading. Anything from Botany textbooks, to trashy romance novels, to books written about magical theory, or even just plain ol' fiction. Has a sizeable collection of poetry volumes. * Exploring. Growing up in a Circle Tower didn't allow for much exploration as a youngster. Can be prone to wanderlust if she's not engaged in a mission or taking care of her family. * Terrible jokes and puns. The worse they are, the more she likes them. Dislikes: * Being too near an open flame. She suffers from pyrophobia. * Getting too intoxicated. When she gets sufficiently drunk, there's a high chance of someone getting polymorphed into a toad for a night. She has no idea how to do that when sober. * Having her cover blown and needing to move her family yet again. It gets rough on the kids, and moving or replacing her library is a pain in the butt. * Being apart from her spouse and/or children for too long. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Unrequited feelings, mixed signals, and lack of control! First kisses and family reactions Secrets and more secrets! Dreams, the Past and Mind-reading! Beliefs and Mentors Reddit Writing prompt Threads: A kiss, a blush, warm skin, whispers, red, content Family Freeform fluff After Broken Circle, part 2! After Broken Circle, part1! "It wasn't my fault this time, really. Maker damn it, Anders! The Growing Pains Begin A soft smile, a lock of hair tucked behind an ear, a blush, yellow, anticipation Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery SS-Sev1.jpg SS-sev2.jpg|A moment to breathe after all the chaos. SS-sev3.jpg|This slaver is about to have a very bad day. ss-sev5.jpg|Sometimes refusing to deal with demons has consequences. Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Spirit Healer Category:Amell Category:Zevran Romance